elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Support (Online)
Support is an Alliance War skill line in . Skills Ultimate Skills *Barrier (Instant, 12m): Invoke defensive tactics to protect yourself and nearby allies with wards that each absorb up to x damage for 30 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Replenishing Barrier (Instant, 12m): Invoke defensive tactics to protect yourself and nearby allies with wards that each absorb up to x damage for 30 seconds. The wards also heal you and your allies for x Health over 30 seconds. Shielded allies gain Health Recovery. **Reviving Barrier (Instant, 12m): Invoke defensive tactics to protect yourself and nearby allies with wards that each absorb up to x damage for 30 seconds. Each time a ward dissolves, you are restored 4 Ultimate and x Magicka. Gain Ultimate and Magicka any time an allies shield expires or is destroyed. Active Skills *Siege Shield (Instant, 10m): Create a protective sphere over your location that reduces damage from siege weapons by 35% for 17 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Siege Weapon Shield (Instant, 10m): Create a protective sphere over your location that reduces damage from siege weapons by 35% for 20 seconds. This sphere also protects your allies' siege weapons, reducing damage from enemy siege weapons by 75%. Allied siege weapons in the bubble take less damage from other siege weapons. **Propelling Shield (Instant, 10m): Create a protective sphere over your location that reduces damage from siege weapons by 35% for 20 seconds. Also increases the range of abilities with a range greater than 20 meters by 4 meters. Costs less and allies in the shield gain increased range. *Purge(Instant, 12m): Cleanse yourself and nearby allies, removing 2 negative effects and reducing the duration by 50% for 6 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Efficient Purge (Instant, 12m): Cleanse yourself and nearby allies, removing 2 negative effects and reducing the duration by 50% for 6 seconds. Reduces cost. **Cleanse (Instant, 12m): Cleanse yourself and nearby allies, removing 2 negative effects and reducing the duration by 50% for 6 seconds. Allies that had a negative effect are also healed for 15% of their Max Health. Restore health to target if at least one debuff is removed. *Revealing Flare (Instant, 30m range, 10m radius): Launch a flare to expose stealthed enemies in the target area. Exposed enemies cannot return to stealth for 8 seconds. Can be morphed into **Lingering Flare (Instant, 30m range, 10m radius): Launch a flare to expose stealthed enemies in the target area for 5 seconds. Exposed enemies cannot return to stealth for 8 seconds. Flare lingers and reveals enemies that enter it. **Scorching Flare (Instant, 30m range, 10m radius): Launch a flare to expose stealthed enemies in the target area. Exposed enemies take x Flame Damage over 6 seconds and cannot return to stealth for 8 seconds. Revealed enemies take damage. *Guard (Instant, 8m): Warp the space around you to intercept x projectiles targeting your allies, taking the damage yourself instead. While toggled, costs x Stamina each second and an additional x Stamina for each projectile you intercept. Can be morphed into: **Mystic Guard (Instant, 8m): Warp the space around you to intercept x projectiles targeting your allies, taking the damage yourself instead. Your allies gain Minor Vitality, increasing the effectiveness of healing on them by 8%. While toggled, costs x Stamina each second and an additional x Stamina for each projectile you intercept. Guarded allies take more healing. **Stalwart Guard (Instant, 8m): Warp the space around you to intercept x projectiles targeting your allies, taking the damage yourself instead. While toggled, costs x Stamina each second and an additional x Stamina for each projectile you intercept. Drains less Stamina. Passive Skills *Magicka Aid **Rank I: Increases Magicka Recovery by 5% for each Support ability slotted. **Rank II: Increases Magicka Recovery by 10% for each Support ability slotted. *Combat Medic **Rank I: Increases the effectiveness of healing you initiate by 10% when near a keep. **Rank II: Increases the effectiveness of healing you initiate by 20% when near a keep. *Battle Resurrection **Rank I: Decreases the time it takes to resurrect another player by 15%. **Rank II: Decreases the time it takes to resurrect another player by 30%. Appearances * Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Alliance War Skills